


When the Cat’s Away

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal, Fantasizing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Kazuichi wants a lot of sex. Fuyuhiko doesn’t. It’s nothing that could drive them apart or cause a big fuss, but there’s no denying that Kazuichi’s sexual frustration is, well, frustrating. This leaves Kazuichi to take matters into his own hands. But when just jerking off and fingering himself gets old, there’s only one other thing he can turn to...





	When the Cat’s Away

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it’s another Kuzusouda smutfic, except, again, it’s less Kuzusouda and more Kazuichi being thirsty as fuck and wanting to take care of business. This isn’t the smutfic I was talking about in the A/N for On the Brink of Ecstasy, but don’t fret, I’m working on it, and it will actually involve Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko doing the dirty, together. I promise.
> 
> While you’re here, I figure I might as well promote Kuzusouda Week! Just like any other ship week, you have the opportunity to create Kuzusouda fanfiction, fanart and any other content you can do based on a series of prompts! I’m really hoping that a lot of people who like Kuzusouda will participate. See here for more details: https://kuzusoudaweek.tumblr.com/
> 
> Now then, I hope you guys enjoy this story!

Kazuichi licked his lips in anticipation as he placed his screwdriver back into his toolbox and admired his handiwork. He’d never seriously imagined himself indulging in debauchery to this extent, but, as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures.

The dildo was attached to a fairly simple mechanism that pushed it out further towards whichever direction it was facing, and then pulled it back towards the plastic block that contained the device’s motherboard and other internal components. Along with this contraption, Kazuichi had assembled a remote that would allow him to control the speed and distance of the dildo’s movements. The dildo was at a fairly average size, about 5 inches - the same size as Fuyuhiko’s penis.

Kazuichi’s face burned and his body temperature rose as he thought of his boyfriend. He was craving more sex with him, as he always did, but the trouble was that Fuyuhiko was rarely in the mood for it. Sex between them was scarce, and, more often than not, Kazuichi was left to deal with his sexual frustration himself.

But there had come a point where simply stroking and fingering himself wasn’t enough. He needed something more to satisfy his thirst for Fuyuhiko’s intimate touches. He needed something that would allow him to more effectively emulate the things Fuyuhiko did to him behind closed doors. And thus, the automatic, remote-controlled dildo was born, now ready to fulfill his needs when Fuyuhiko couldn’t.

Kazuichi swallowed as he moved towards the bed, placing the machine on the mattress with the remote beside it. Fuyuhiko was away doing yakuza work with Peko, so he was the only one home, meaning that there was no way he’d be interrupted. Still, though, he’d only been pounded by Fuyuhiko twice before, and he found himself a little more nervous, knowing that Fuyuhiko wasn’t going to be here to support him this time. What if something went wrong? What if the machine malfunctioned and seriously hurt him? What if he couldn’t make it stop?

He took a deep breath. No. That wasn’t going to happen. He’d tested it prior, and everything was working just as it was supposed to. He was going to be fine.

Kazuichi reached towards the bedside table and extracted a small tube of lubricant from the drawer. He squeezed the contents onto his palm, then proceeded to slather it all over the dildo. He wasn’t sure how safe or painful it would be to use a dildo without lube, but he decided not to risk it. After this was done, he unzipped his jumpsuit and stepped out of it, tossing it carelessly to the side of the room. The way his erection strained against his underwear had become increasingly apparent, and Kazuichi was already desperate to take it out of the constricting space, so his boxers almost immediately joined his jumpsuit on the floor. He didn’t bother to remove his tank top.

He crawled onto the bed and crouched in front of the machine, his buttocks directly facing the dildo. He picked up the remote and placed it in front of him for easy access, then, taking a deep breath, he slowly moved back towards the protruding dildo. His skin prickled as he felt the rubbery material rub against his buttocks, his hardness standing at full attention now. He reached behind him with one hand and seized the dildo, directing it towards his entrance, than moved back even further.

He let out a satisfied grunt as he felt the head of the dildo, moist with lubricant, slip inside of him.

Kazuichi paused for a moment as he waited for his body to adjust to this state of affairs. Then, once he was ready, he moved back further still, willingly taking more of the dildo in, moaning quietly as it brushed past his walls and opened him up. Instinctively, he reached down to stroke his penis, now desperate for attention, and he closed his eyes as pleasure coursed through his veins. He stopped again once almost half of the dildo had entered him, and by then, he felt only the slightest hints of pain - the lube helped to reduce it and bring out the pleasure, and he was glad that he’d decided not to put it in dry.

As he opened his eyes and picked up the remote again with a sweaty hand, he imagined that Fuyuhiko was behind him, that it was him inside him, ready to fuck him senseless. His stroking intensified as the fantasy came to life, and by then, Kazuichi had almost completely lost his grasp on reality, at least for the moment.

“Doin’ alright down there?” he imagined Fuyuhiko asking him, his voice peppered with fiery edges amongst genuine concern. “Can I start movin’ now?”

“Please,” Kazuichi gasped out loud as he thumbed the buttons on the remote. Mere moments later, the machine whirred to life, and the dildo began to thrust inside him, slowly but surely.

Kazuichi, in ecstasy, let out a little whine as he pumped himself in time with the machine’s thrusts. His tank top, becoming soaked in sweat, clung to his skin. The head of his penis became moist as precum oozed from the tip, spilling out onto the comforter he knelt on.

“‘Hiko, please,” he gasped. “More… I want more, goddamnit!”

After saying this, he adjusted the controls with the remote again, and the dildo was now travelling deeper inside him each time it thrust inward, and at a faster pace. Kazuichi couldn’t control the loud moan that escaped his lips, stroking himself with further intensity and speed, handling his penis just as roughly as Fuyuhiko always did. With his other hand, he placed the remote down and reached up to the back of his hair, grabbing a bundle of strands and pulling it - not too gently, but not hard enough to really hurt, either. This was what Fuyuhiko always did whenever he fucked him, and Kazuichi loved it, so it was no surprise that his moans further intensified as he imitated this motion, his cheeks a deep red as he drooled onto the mattress.

“Yeah, that’s what I like to see, you horny piece of shit,” he imagined Fuyuhiko sneering at him. “I’m the only one who can get this reaction outta you, am I right? ‘S there anythin’ else you want outta me?”

“I… I want you to handle me as roughly as you want!” Kazuichi cried, his voice rising slightly in pitch.

“‘Course that’s what you want, you damn slut.” The imaginary Fuyuhiko sounded slightly annoyed, but, despite this, the shaft in Kazuichi’s entrance gradually increased the speed and density of its thrusts, eventually targeting Kazuichi’s prostate, and he let out a loud cry in response. Before long, it hit his sweet spot again and again, and the dildo’s testicles repeatedly slapped against Kazuichi’s buttocks. Kazuichi yanked at his hair much more harshly now, to the point where it hurt, but when his other hand busily worked on his penis while “Fuyuhiko” slammed into him like no tomorrow, it really didn’t matter - the pleasure outweighed the pain by far.

His vision was beginning to blur, and his knees were struggling to hold him upright, even with the other half of his body laid down on the bed. He was dying to cum, now, though he wished he could’ve lasted a little longer, had a little more time to indulge in his fantasy.

“Fuyuhiko… hah… I’m… I’m gonna-!”

He hadn’t even finished his sentence by the time a load of semen practically exploded from his penis, coating the area beneath him in white. He practically screamed as he rode out his climax, waves of pleasure electrifying him. He imagined Fuyuhiko climaxing as well, almost immediately after Kazuichi did, spilling his seed right into his entrance.

Panting heavily and coming down from his high, Kazuichi grabbed the remote and stopped the machine’s motions. His legs still felt like jelly, but nonetheless, he crawled forward, the dildo sliding out with ease, and looked up, prepared to get up to clean himself up - then froze as he found himself face-to-face with Fuyuhiko.

“GYAAAAH!” He almost fell off his bed in shock. “W-what the hell’re you doin’ here!?”

“The fuck do you mean?” Fuyuhiko was frowning at him, clearly unimpressed with the position he was seeing him in. “This is my house, too, and we sleep in this damn room together.”

“I know! I-I mean… aren’t you s’posed to be out there doing Yakuza stuff!?” Kazuichi adjusted himself into a sitting position, taking the nearest pillow and placing it over his crotch. His face burned crimson. He wanted to die right about now.

“We got the mission done earlier than expected,” Fuyuhiko informed him. “And while I was out there squabblin’ with the heirs of rival clans, you figured out a more flexible way to get yourself off, didn’t you?”

“What’s a guy to do? You don’t even wanna do it most of the time.”

“I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do it tonight.”

There was an awkward silence between them. Kazuichi’s blush deepened, if that was even possible, considering how red his face was already. Would he even be in the mood to do it again tonight, for real, even after what he’d just done? He doubted it - even someone as horny as him couldn’t really handle two full-on romps in one day. This had taken up way more of his sexual energy than simply stroking and fingering himself ever did.

“You have the worst timing,” he sighed.

“And you spend too much time bein’ too horny to function properly,” Fuyuhiko retorted.

_I really missed that window of opportunity there…_ Kazuichi bemoaned in despair.


End file.
